1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hose with a protector having high resistance to harm such as heat and flame from the outer peripheral surface side. The hose with a protector according to the present invention is optimum for transferring gasoline, lamp oil and chemical drug.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the conventional hose with a protector, the hose comprising a tubular-shaped protector which coaxially covers the outer periphery side of a hose body transferring liquid has been known. This type of conventional hose with a protector is described in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication Nos. 174192/1987, 18488/1981, 188087/1986 and 46194/1990 (Kokai). In these publications, various inventions have been made so as to form the space between the hose body and the tubular-shaped protector which covers the hose body. Furthermore, concerning the joint of a hose with a protector, the invention utilizing a splicing fitting is described in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 34548/1991 (Kokoku).